Io Toda
Captain Sir Io Toda, P.R. was the Secretary of Construction for the Falleen Federation Ministry of Engineering, Peer of the Order of the Noblest Rukhar, Prime Delegate of the Gran Protectorate, Gran Protectorate Chief Orus Delegate, and Gran Premier of the Council of Native Races. He previously served with distinction as Falleen Federation Army Chief of Operations, a veteran of five military campaigns. Description A mix between traditional Kinyen and colonial Malastare bloodlines, Io Toda is an orange-skinned "speckled" Gran with black eyes, 1.8 meters tall and with a slim build. Like most of the Toda males on Kinyen, Io prefers light layered traditional clothing of subdued colors, favoring green, brown, grey and black tones. Unlike many Kinyen Gran, Io loathes jewelry and refuses to adorn himself even with the simplest traditional ornaments. History Io Toda was born in Hekaras on Kinyen to parents Ares Toda and Laari Shodon. His father Ares worked as a petty local delegate to the Trade Federation governors, and came from a bloodline of male diplomats and female artists. Unlike her mate, Io's mother Laari was from Malastare and shared Io's speckled skin tone. Laari came from a bloodline of female cultivators and male soldiers. It was to be his mother's paternal ancestry which Io would come to identify with, and eventually he would follow in the footsteps of the Shodon males who had once fought in the Dug Wars. Io was raised in his father's household on Kinyen, as part of a family with a long history of civil and political service. While most Toda males are traditionally groomed for diplomatic careers, Io proved himself at a young age to be unfit for the debating arena. A short temper and unusual thirst for adventure (often attributed to his mothers Malastare bloodline) led counselors to recommend that Io be reassigned for security education. The change in curriculum suited Io very well, though his transfer was a source of some embarrassment for his father. As Io celebrated his coming of age, marked by the arrival of his horns, his father started to encourage Io to seek advanced career education with the Trade Federation. Io however, began to solicit offworld academies for acceptance, out of a desire to travel and see the galaxy. Contacted by Colonel Newboro of the Falleen Federation, Io learned that another Gran was in the service of the Galactic Government, far away in Dufilvian Sector. This fascinated Io, as he sometimes had a hard time bonding with aliens. Against his father's strong protests, Io enlisted. It was with a great sense of pride that Io Toda graduated from Ichigo Military Academy on the 270th day of Year 9 and entered service to the Galactic Government as a Private in 1st Battalion, 2nd Brigade of the Falleen Federation Army. Io would soon be baptized by fire. Nearly a month after Io's graduation, the 2nd "Hand of Dhin" Brigade was dispatched to Meridian Sector, as part of a joint Galactic Alliance force engaged in a defensive action against Imperial aggression in Chorios. The Hand of Dhin engaged in the Battle of Kings Galquek, where Io's battalion performed with distinction, capturing ten prisoners and helping to destabilize Imperial control of the planet. Flushed with victory, Io marched confidently into the next Galactic Alliance action, an even larger maneuver conducted by the New Republic in the Corporate Sector. But this time, Io's experience of battle would be quite different. Assigned to a section of the line designated as "Rebel Assault 3", Io's battalion would find itself at the center of a concentrated Imperial offensive. Flanked by forces under the personal command of a Sith Lord, Io's unit suffered heavy casualties and was forced to withdraw. Utterly routed, the Hand of Dhin abandoned the field in defeat. Only thirty percent of Io's battalion made it to the evacuation, and the shock of the experience would haunt Io for a long time. The defeat at Rebel Assault 3 was further compounded by news which arrived shortly after the retreat. The ground won by the Hand of Dhin on Kings Galquek had also fallen to the enemy. It seemed to Io Toda that a dark hour had arrived in his life, but despite his doubts and fears he was commissioned a Lieutenant by the promotion board and assumed command of the Army's 1st Brigade, "The Shining Rukhar". What followed was a brief period of garrison duty, a rare galactic peace during which the Army was demobilized. Army life turned toward the parade ground and training exercises, which was exactly what Io needed. Driven by nightmares of his positions being overrun, he drilled the Shining Rukhar even harder. This was the period when Io developed the reputation for discipline, motivation and excellence which became his trademark as a Falleen Army officer. The Shining Rukhar soon mobilized again, as criminal syndicates made a play for Ku`Bakai and the Army was ordered into action. Io's Brigade performed with valor, helping to secure friendly control of the system, though they were led by a Gran who was gripped by the fear of failure. During the Battle of Ku`Bakai, Io led the Shining Rukhar from the front line, and even ejected his own executive officer in the middle of combat for showing lack of military discipline. Following the Falleen victory in Ku`Bakai, Io was promoted to Commanding Officer of the 11th Mechanized Infantry Division. Not long after his promotion, tragedy befell the Federation as fellow Gran service member Raxtlon Rogloth committed suicide. Io was ordered home for compulsory medical leave, to spend time with his own race. It was during his leave on Kinyen that Io was able to reconnect with his father. When discussing the events in the Corporate Sector which still haunted Io's dreams, his father spoke: and it was as if Io had heard his father's words for the first time. "The Lord did not agree," said his father "because you failed to prepare your argument for victory." Ares spoke of the precepts of debate, one of the noble skills of diplomacy, a career path Io had rejected long ago. "You failed to steer your opponent into the strength of your argument." Only now did Io understand that debate and battle were the same, and the bond he held with his father was renewed. Judged to be of sound mind and body by Gran physicians, Io returned to active duty and the nightmares ended. Upon his arrival at Harravon, Io was promoted once again to Army Chief of Operations and was knighted as a member of the Order of the Noblest Rukhar. Soon afterward the entire Falleen Federation Ministry of Defense was mobilized to take part in a massive two-pronged attack: Operation Demotion and Operation Shipyard Shuffle. Io initially engaged as the vanguard for Operation Demotion, once again performing with distinction during the earliest stages of the Battle of Tandell. Called to assist the concurrent Operation Shipyard Shuffle, Io jumped into hyperspace just before the arrival of the Imperial Star Destroyers which blockaded the system. While the details of Operation Shipyard shuffle remain classified, it is on record that Io captured two Imperial Stormtrooper commanders but was required by diplomatic protocols to release them in neutral space, and even provided them with fare for public transport to Coruscant. After the capture of Sumitra Sector, the Army remained busy preparing defenses to hold it's strategic gains. It was at this time that Io was contacted by the impoverished remnants of the Gran Protectorate. They had intercepted a transmission regarding a Gran soldier who was being knighted by the Falleen, and came to ask for military guidance and leadership. Io was moved by the plight of his exiled kinsmen and announced the resignation of his commission as a Lieutenant Colonel, to assume command of Gran resistance forces. As the result of sweeping reforms aimed at revitalizing the other non-military departments of the Gran Protectorate, the GPRF was eventually disbanded. It's equipment and personnel accompanied Sir Toda as he returned to renew his commission as the new Falleen Federation Secretary of Construction. In addition to his civil engineering duties, Io continued to serve as GP Prime Delegate and Gran Premier to the Council of Native Races. Io passed on the 128th Day of Year 12. Awards *Academy Graduation Ribbon, Ichigo Military Academy *6-Month Service Ribbon, Falleen Federation *1 Year Service Ribbon, Falleen Federation *2 Year Service Ribbon, Falleen Federation *Defence Service Ribbon, Falleen Federation *Engineering Service Ribbon, Falleen Federation *Operation Bataan Campaign Ribbon, Falleen Federation *Operation Parrot Trap Campaign Ribbon, Falleen Federation *Operation Shipyard Shuffle Campaign Ribbon, Falleen Federation *Peer, Order of the Noblest Rukhar, Falleen Federation See also *Gran Protectorate *Council of Native Races * Falleen Federation * Galactic Alliance Category:Individuals Category:Deceased Individuals